1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical seal that includes a divided-type seal ring.
2. Description of Related Art
In a mechanical seal, there is known a technique in which, with the objective of mountability, a seal ring is divided and an annular seal ring is composed by combining the divided bodies at the time of mounting the mechanical seal to a mounting position. In many cases, the seal ring in the mechanical seal is formed of ceramics (plastic material) such as SiC or alumina. In those cases, it is not possible to fix the divided bodies together with a fastener such as a bolt. Accordingly, a structure is adopted in which the plurality of divided bodies are positioned and fixed by clamping the outer peripheral surfaces thereof by a clamping ring when the plurality of divided bodies are in a state in which they are being combined (see Patent Literature 1).
However, as to the structure in which the plurality of divided bodies are fixed by a clamping ring, there is a problem that such structure may become complex or too large.